


Genyatta Week 2018

by NeonCandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alien AU, Basically the au's are, Genyatta - Freeform, Genyatta Week 2018, God AI au, M/M, Most of these are au ideas I have, each au idea will be every other day, god AU, so my B, though depending on my speed I probably won't get this all out every day for Genyatta week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCandies/pseuds/NeonCandies
Summary: I'm trying my hand at participating in the Genyatta week! Hopefully you all enjoy <31- Oct 28 Body Swap/Fusion2- Oct 29 Mystical Creatures3- Oct 30 Hugging/kissing4- Oct 31 Spooky5- Nov 1 Sweaters6- Nov 2 Birthday7- Nov 3 Traveling/Home





	1. October 28th: Body Swap/Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey! So first of let me begin by saying sorry, I haven't edited anything yet. When I finish everything for Genyatta week I'll come back and edit these. For a few of the oneshots, (2, 4, and 6) are all au's I may or may not expand on. Out of the three #4 is most surely going to get a fic in the future. I mean I'm not going to let everything I have planned for the alien species go to waste. Didn't create an entire civilization for nothin'. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy my contributions and I'm going to apologize beforehand if I am slow uploading and writing. I will get through Genyatta week, it just might take me MORE than a week to finish everything. Once again sorry for that and sorry for not editing the fic. I promise I'll edit it when I post the 7th story! Also sorry if these oneshots seem to not have a good resolution, I really didn't know how to end some of them without turning them into multi chapter stories xD So yeah, another apology for the lack of resolution in some stories.

They had been in the middle of a battle, bullets flying past as fire raged around them. Genji and Zenyatta had been separated from the group, Zenyatta the first to be cut off and Genji recklessly flinging himself into the fray of Talon soldiers just to get towards the Omnic.

The battle had sprung in the middle of an old abandoned Omnium. Overwatch had gotten intel that Talon had been using it for a storage house of sorts. When they had gotten there it was to discover that it was far worse than they thought. Talon seemed to be trying to restart the Omnium, almost like they were trying to awaken the dormant God AI.

At this revelation Jack had ordered immediate action. The small team of him, Zenyatta, Genji, Lena, and Hana were tasked with putting a stop to Talon’s effort. They were also ordered to burn the Omnium to the ground, least Talon try to revive it again when Overwatch left.

They had been given specific tasks for the new mission. Jack and Hana were to take the brunt of the Talon forces while Lena, Zenyatta, and Genji were to go into the depths of the Omnium and set up the explosives. It was in the heart of the Omnium that Zenyatta had been cut off by falling chunks of ceiling, a lucky stray bullet having blown up one of the explosives early. Genji had wasted no time diving into the nearest vent in order to get to Zenyatta. This is what led to the both of them now stuck with a throng of enemies swarming them.

“Genji, watch yourself.” Zenyatta hummed, managing to keep a calm voice even in this tense situation. He chucked an orb harshly into the face of a Talon soldier that got a little too close to the cyborg.

“Thanks!” Genji called as he deflected bullets aimed for Zenyatta.

“ _Genji, Zen! Hold on, I’m on my way_!” Hana’s voice sparked through their communicators.

Genji leapt over a man and slashed at his back, rushing at another one the moment his feet touched the ground. “Get Zenyatta out of here! I can guard our exit!”

“Genji, do not be so foolish as to think you can handle this all on your own!” Zenyatta scolded as he let loose a volley of orbs.

“I’m not being foolish! Your safety is more important!”

“ _Have this discussion later! I’m almost there_!” Hana snapped just as the sound of her mech’s jets flooded the room they were in.

She suddenly appeared over the large chunks of debris littering the entrance. Hana was speeding towards them but the moment she saw a soldier pulling out a large weapon, she suddenly changed trajectory.

“Woah!!” She yelped, twisting out of the way as the rocket flew past her, exploding a good chunk of the wall and entrance she had just came from. “Is that a rocket launcher?! Who brings those things into a building _?_!”

“They’re getting desperate! Hana be careful!” Genji called, decking a guy in the face before rushing towards the soldier carrying the rocket launcher.

“Yeah, I know that!” She put up her defense matrix, swallowing the next rocket aimed for her.

However it seemed like that man wasn’t the only one carrying a rocket launcher, for Hana was forced to dive out of the way as another rocket flew past her. With a deafening boom the ceiling behind Hana began to crumble in large chunks. She was forced to dodge around the wide slabs of metal and concrete, ignoring the few screams below her of the Talon operatives being crushed.

“Genji, Zen!” She yelled out, watching as Genji ran to Zenyatta and dived, knocking him out of the way from a chunk that would’ve surely crushed the Omnic.

The two hit against the large control panel of the Omnium, sparks lighting up from the broken tech. Hana dived forward and dropped in front of them, her defense matrix swallowing up a ray of bullets. She turned slightly, letting her mecha take the brunt of the hits.

“Hey! Are you guys ok?!”

She didn’t get a response, Zenyatta’s forehead lights completely out as were the lights on Genji’s body. This caused her to frown greatly. She grimaced, pressing a button on one of her mech’s control sticks. “Hey sir! We’ve got a problem!”

“ _What is it?! Did you get them_??” Jack’s voice spilled into her mecha, urgent and holding a hint of concern. No matter how gruff and distant he tried to act, there was no denying that Jack cared for this new team of Overwatch.

Hana growled as she let out her own rockets towards the remaining men, most of them having fled in order to save their own skin. “Kind of! Genji and Zen are down for the count! The whole place is coming down around us and our exit is blocked off! I can take us through the roof, but I don’t want to risk dropping them if I do!”

Jack was silent for a moment as he thought of alternative ways to get the three of them out. With no other option, he sighed heavily. “ _Take the risk. We’re locked on to your location! We’ll keep the ship above you so get out of there soldier before that place blows! The fires are going to detonate those bombs any minute_!”

“ _Got it_!” Hana turned and bent her mecha down, scooping up Genji and Zenyatta into its arms before launching them into the air and out of one of the many holes in the roof. She flew up as high as she could, hoping they were somewhat out of the blast radius.

“ _Door’s open, love_!” Lena called into the com-link, the ship dropping from the cloud line with the cargo hold open.

Hana hesitated before an idea popped into her head. Seeing Jack standing at the entrance waiting for her only furthered her idea. “Here, catch!”

Jack stumbled in shock as Hana got her mecha extremely close before chucking Genji and Zenyatta into the ship. She then turned her mecha around and faced it towards the burning Omnium.

“ _Hana! What are you doing_?!” Jack yelled into the communicator as he pulled himself from under the two dead weights.

“You wanted the Omnium destroyed right? I’m just ensuring it stays broken!” She pressed the button for her mech’s self-destruct, something she and Dae-Hyun had implemented after the first time she’d overloaded her mech’s core.

The mecha rushed towards the Omnium just as it ejected her towards the ship’s open platform. Jack rushed forward, practically diving over the edge in order to catch Hana’s hand. His hold on the smooth metal was slipping, threatening to drop the two of them into the fiery hell below.

“Lena close the damn door!” Jack yelled.

He internally sighed in relief when the door hissed and began lifting, tilting at a good enough angle for him to brace against and yank Hana up. When they made their way back into the ship, Jack was giving her a pointed glare. Though his priority was getting Zenyatta and Genji settled and strapped in to the medical beds pushed into the corner, he was definitely going to give her a stern talking to once they landed. As if sensing this, Hana gave him a sheepish grin while dragging Zenyatta towards a cot.

///

It was quiet as Genji came to, the familiar beeping of a heart monitor breaking through his dreamless state. It seemed to take ages for him to wake up, his surroundings blurry before clearing after a few moments. He groaned, feeling odd and sore all over his entire body. Rolling to his side, Genji buried his face into the pillow of the cot he was on.

“Glad you are awake.” Angela chuckled, coming over to stand beside his bed. Groaning from next to Genji had her looking up, “Both of you. How are you feeling?”

Genji grumbled, turning onto his side in order to face Zenyatta. However instead of seeing the face of his lover, he was instead met with his reflection. Except his reflection was staring at him with wide, surprised eyes and the usual green lights along his body were a bright blue. Even his eyes were glowing faintly with the blue light and not the usual green.

“What the…?”

“Oh my.”

Genji let out an incredulous sputter, “Zenyatta?!”

“Genji??”

Angela looked between the two, her brows having climbed higher and higher as the two fully woke. She had been surprised that their light’s usual colours had seemingly switched, but with their sudden outburst she was even more flabbergasted.

Genji sat up, reaching out towards his reflection that wasn’t a reflection before looking down at his own arm. He let out another sound of surprise, looking down at the body he could see. The wires and frame were familiar, how could they not be? Genji had spent many a nights caressing them and mapping out the grooves and scratches etched into the frame. Yet having Zenyatta’s body as his own? Now that was extremely alarming.

“Holy shit!”

Suddenly the dormant mala around his neck flared to life, launching out in all directions at alarming speeds. Angela yelped as a mala smacked her in the forehead, the doctor tipping backwards and collapsing onto the floor. Across from him Zenyatta let out a surprised gasp, blocking his face before he was pelted with a few mala.

The silence between them was tense, both unable to voice what exactly was happening. Hesitating, Genji sat up and simply stared. “Did we… Swap bodies?”

“It would seem so…” Zenyatta mumbled, looking over his shoulder at some of the mala embedded into the wall. He paused, looking down to the unconscious form of the Swiss doctor. “And it would seem that you have injured our medic.”

That was how Genji and Zenyatta were found not five minutes later. Hanzo, Jesse, and Jack opened the door to see what appeared to be Genji propping up Angela while Zenyatta waved a manila folder, frantically fanning the doctor.

“I seriously hope she’s not concussed!”

“Well my mala are rather solid. I am surprised you didn’t knock me out as well.”

“You have a mask on protecting your face, she didn’t!”

“Uuuuuh…” Jesse’s voice broke through their rather odd conversation.

The two looked up, relief causing their tense frames to loosen. Glancing at each other, the lovers silently debated before looking back towards the trio by the door.

“We might have a… Slight problem.” Mumbled the Omnic.

//

“So what I’m getting is that you and Genji switched bodies?” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, trying and failing to will his growing headache away.

“Precisely.” Zenyatta hummed.

“And you have no clue how this happened or how to change back?" Winston pushed up his glasses, intrigued at this peculiar turn of events.

Genji sighed, “Yeah, no clue. It might have something to do with when we crashed into the control panel and passed out.”

“But that don’t make a lick of sense!” Jesse chewed on the remaining stick of his sucker, one of his doctor recommended—threatened—alternatives to smoking.  “Genji ain’t a full Omnic and Zenyatta ain’t human, it just doesn’t seem plausible they’d be able to switch minds like that.”

Zenyatta chuckled softly and shrugged, “While it does seem highly impossible, I do not think it was our minds that switched. Genji did not suddenly swap my mainframe with his brain through some voltage running through our brains. I believe it is something far different than that.”

Genji tilted his head, the array of lights on his forehead blinking a bit before flaring marginally brighter. “Are you suggesting our souls were swapped instead?”

“That is a possibility. While it isn’t a definite answer, I don’t believe it to be harmful. Perhaps it is simply a test given to us by the Iris.” Zenyatta suggested, chancing another glance at Genji. He had donned on Genji’s usual mask, obscuring his emotions from view yet managing to express everything he was feeling from the simple inflection of his voice.

“Impossible. The Soul of a Dragon cannot be traded so easily.” Hanzo scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He didn’t dare say that Zenyatta had no soul to swap with, the first time he had ever mentioned such a thing Genji had decked him at full force, nearly breaking his jaw.

“Alright, say the… Iris… Did swap your souls, what then? How do we get your souls switched back?” Jack crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

Winston frowned, rubbing at his chin. “I could have Athena run tests on you both but I do not think they will be conclusive. This is beyond anything I could have imagined. An Omnic and a Human switching souls? It goes beyond the realms of scientific understanding!”

Zenyatta chuckled, “While I can’t say I know for certain, I have a feeling this is only temporary. Perhaps it is simply an opportunity given to me and Genji in order to deepen our relationship and understanding of each other. From what he exhibited in the med bay, it seems as if he has control of my mala.”

“Yeah we noticed. There’s dents in the walls and Angela still hasn’t woken up. Ana’s seeing to her and Athena did scans to make sure she wasn’t concussed.” Jack deadpanned, giving Genji a pointed look.

Hunching his shoulders, Genji managed to appear sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah… Sorry about that…”

“Apologize to Angela when she wakes up.” Grunting, Jack stood from his seat and pointed to the two. “For the time being until this is reversed, you’re both on standby. Get control of those orbs just so something like this doesn’t happen again. We’re down a healer so it’d be in our best interest if you don’t accidentally knock out Ana as well.”

“Or any of us.” Jesse added with a smirk.

It was surreal to see Genji flip off Jesse while in Zenyatta’s body. The sight was just so out of place that it left a feeling of unnamable unease amongst the group. Either Zenyatta was ignoring this unease or he simply didn’t see it because he burst out laughing at the sight.

The sense of hypnagogic continued throughout the week Genji and Zenyatta were stuck in each other’s bodies. It took a while for everyone to get used to it, a few slip ups here and there. Angela, once she woke up, made sure to check their vitals after she was deemed well enough to move around. Though she did have an ice pack on hand for the remainder of the day.

Genji and Zenyatta spent a good chunk of the day meditating till Zenyatta’s stomach started growling. Then it was another matter entirely. Zenyatta was extremely fascinated by eating, Reinhardt more than willing to cook up enough food for an army for Zenyatta to try. Just like in everything he does, Zenyatta was open to try anything put in front of him. Even Hana donated some of her snacks for Zenyatta to try.

“My mala are directed by my emotional state. You must be at peace in order to get a good grasp on them. It is then you’re able to infuse them with harmony or discord.” Zenyatta instructed, the two of them meditating on one of the roofs located on the Watchpoint.

Genji nodded, his head bowed and fingers laced together. Beside him in a basket was Zenyatta’s mala, dormant except for the random flickers of light they would occasionally flare with. They had been trying all day in order to get Genji to call them around his neck though they have yet to manage anything. In turn Genji had been trying to walk Zenyatta through the steps on summoning his Dragon. It was in an attempt to see if Genji’s Dragon had stuck with his body or had it migrated with his soul.

Letting out a sound like he was exhaling, the mala next to Genji trembled slightly before lifting from the basket. A few stuttered and fell before they did manage to collect around his neck.

Zenyatta chuckled, patting Genji’s knee, “Very well done, Genji.”

Genji sighed, shoulders slumping in relief. He raised a hand and felt the mala around his neck. “It’s weird. I can feel them all like they have a presence. Except it’s like they’re all individual and don’t really have... How do I say it…? A distinct sway?”

“That sounds quite right,” Zenyatta hummed, nodding his head. He reached forward, brushing his fingers against Genji’s. “Now try bringing a single orb forth. When you touch it, try and put forth as much positive energy as you can into it. Think of whatever makes you happy.”

Even in a different body Genji expertly managed to twist their hands so their fingers laced together. His voice dipped lower and took on a purr Zenyatta was intimately familiar with.

“Do my thoughts of you count? Because you make me happy.”

Zenyatta paused for a moment before snorting, a string of giggles tumbling out past his lips. Genji let out a groan, dropping his head and rubbing a hand to his face. “Ok, yeah, sorry Zen. I love you dearly but I’m no longer narcissistic enough to flirt with myself.”

“Implying you used to?” Zenyatta managed to wheeze out between giggles.

Genji sputtered, “I-I did a lot of… Questionable things in my youth.”

“So I’ve heard.” Zenyatta hummed, taking their joined hands and bringing them up to his mask. A little static ran through Genji’s hand from the contact, a slight shiver running down his spine. Leaning back, Zenyatta tilted his head in his usual way of smiling, only this time he was actually smiling with Genji’s face. “Though I will admit it is odd to flirt and wish to kiss a face I had seen endlessly in my 20 years of living, it was not your face I fell in love with first. If you remember correctly, I had never seen the man behind the mask until you let me glimpse inside your heart.”

Zenyatta reached forward with his other hand, placing it over Genji’s chassis where his heart would be. Genji felt his fans pick up speed, the whirring sound filling the air between them.

“I fell in love with your appearance second and your heart first. Your soul is what I love the most no matter what how your outward appearance may change. Besides, it is simply a bonus that your soul is housed by such a cute face.” Zenyatta said sweetly, pulling his hand back in order to poke his own cheek, grinning at Genji.

Steam bellowed from Genji in large plumes, the cyborg-turned-Omnic grumbled. “Even with my own face and voice saying those words to me, I am still feeling something akin to my heart skipping a beat.”

Zenyatta laughed, taking Genji’s face and leaning up to kiss his forehead. “No matter how we may change, I still know the words to make your heart sing, just as you are aware of mine.”

Genji snorted at that, internally rolling his eyes. “Yes, yes. You know me so well.”

“And I will take this opportunity to learn more about you and experience the world through your eyes.” Zenyatta said lovingly, leaning back.

Feeling his fans picking up speed once again, Genji chuckled. He rubbed at his chest, the feeling running through his body familiar but not. It was different with Zenyatta’s body but he was still able to name the feeling of warm love. It was tingly, like small electric shocks running through his system.

Nodding his head, Genji squeezed their joined hands. “Yes, you’re right. I am excited to see how similar and different the world is for you. It will be a learning experience for the both of us.”

“Indeed.”

Genji paused before chuckling sheepishly and hunching his shoulders. “By the way… Do you think you could teach me how you float? I’ve tried a few times but it usually ends up with me falling on my ass.”

Zenyatta laughed at this, “Only if you promise to teach me how to scale walls.”

“Deal!”


	2. October 29th: Mystical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert that "trust no one not even yourself" meme here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is one of the AU's I'm exploring. This one is the God AU idea I have! There's context for this AU, don't worry. I won't throw y'all in blind since it isn't the START of the realm I'm working on. It's basically a peek into the potential world. Anyways, context. So for this story I wanted to indulge myself so there's two Genji's! Yaay! They're both twins in this named Sparrow and Genji. Genji is referred to as Baihu by the humans that worship him and he's considered a Feline God. Sparrow on the other hand is a Dragon God the humans call Oni. Zenyatta in this AU is a Sun God called Ra (obviously based off his Ra skin). So yeah, I think that's enough knowledge on this AU? This is the one I haven't thought through entirely out of the three AU's I'll more or less be expanding on in this Genyatta week. Hopefully y'all find it interesting enough to want more of this AU. Also make note that in this au, Sparrow is an amalgamation of young Genji and Blackwatch Genji.

The panels on the window smashing against the side of the walls snapped Hanzo from his meditation. Sparrow rolled in through the opening before springing to his feet. “Hanzo! I need your help with something!”

Hanzo instantly felt a headache start to form, the Wolf God’s ears folding back against his head. Hissing between his teeth, Hanzo heaved a heavy sigh. “Sparrow. What have I said about using doors?”

“Mmmm something about doors being for going in and out of and windows being places for naps?” At the unimpressed look sent his way, Sparrow had the courtesy to look at least a little sheepish. “Look, sorry I ruined your meditation and whatever, but I really need your help and I couldn’t be bothered to use the door!”

Clearly he wasn’t going to be able to return to meditation anytime soon. With another heavy sigh Hanzo ran a hand through his hair, scratching an itch at the base of an ear. The fluffy white appendage twitched before both angled towards Sparrow, signaling for him to continue.

Grinning, Sparrow rushed forward and dropped to his knees in front of his brother. He then reached into the confines of his robes and pulled out a handful of flowers. “It’s blooming season over in the volcanic Dragons’ nests! So I went and picked some lava flowers for Zenyatta! What do you think? Do you think Zen would like these or should I go and try to find something else for him? I would’ve gotten something more valuable but I wouldn’t be able to find jewels pretty enough for him. Flowers got this kinda… Momentary beauty that Zenyatta holds. If that makes sense. Does it make sense?”

The lava flowers were beautiful and delicate things that only grew when surrounded by Draconic magic, mainly Draconic magic in volcanos, hence the name “lava flowers”. They were wide ashy grey petals with veins of red and orange that seemed to pulse with life. The flowers were attached to black stalks with leaves of the same shade. The flower looked like it had been burned, eternally carrying the sweet smell of smoking fire. However they were alive and thriving, able to survive outside of the lava pools they formed in for about a month before they truly turn to ashy fertilizer. Lava flowers were rare and difficult to get because of how territorial Volcano Dragons could be. But for Sparrow who was the God of Dragons, it was an easy trip to get the blossoms.

Hanzo raised a brow, smirking at something he just thought of. Sparrow didn’t seem aware of the sudden amusement his brother had which was truly a tragedy. Hanzo hummed, tilting his head to the side. “Yes, I do believe your God will love them. He does seem quite fond of anything involving life, after all.”

“Great, thanks—“

He was cut off as Hanzo seemed to muse aloud, “They would probably look nice alongside the flowers Genji is bringing for Ra.”

Sparrow froze and his eyes widened, staring at Hanzo for a moment to see if he was joking before a deep growl ripped through the air. “Why didn’t you tell me Genji went to give Ra flowers?! I can’t let him give them before I can! It’d look like I stole his idea!!”

Sparrow sprung to his feet, a mask materializing over his face in a swirl of fire. Pulling up his cowl and hood, Sparrow stuffed the flowers back into his robes. Hanzo had a moment to wonder how they hadn’t gotten crushed yet from such an act, but he chalked it up to the lava flowers just being extremely durable.

Before he could say anything, Sparrow was rushing out the door leading out of their family temple. Hanzo watched where his brother had disappeared for a moment longer before he stood with a swish of his robes. Hanzo sighed, at least Sparrow had remembered to use the door. Still, Hanzo had no doubt that Sparrow and Genji were going to get into another tussle again. Opting to avoid being given the responsibility to deal with it, Hanzo went back to his room in order to grab a few things before going down to the mortal realm. It had been a while since he last saw that coyote of his.

//

“Zenyatta.”

Pausing in his walk, the dark-skinned man looked over his shoulder at who had called his name. The familiar sight of the silver tiger’s mask had Zenyatta smiling warmly.

Zenyatta, when not taking on his Godly form, looked like a man of average height. His skin was dark and smooth, well loved by the sun he commanded. Beautiful blue and gold markings swirled along his skin in wide arcs and curving lines. His lower half was clad in a soft cream coloured shendyt, a thicker yellow one draped atop that. The back of the yellow shendyt was longer, split slightly down the middle in order to give the appearance of a bird’s tail. Keeping the two shendyt’s up was a golden buckle decorated in jewels of brilliant colour, gems of blues and greens nestled in the dazzling gold.

His top was bare, a large golden ankh with a blue jewel in the center resting against his chest. On his biceps, wrists, and ankles were bands of blue and gold, glittering in the light like the paint on his body. He also had a mask designed to look like a bird swathed in shades of whites, golds, and blues, but more often than not he kept the mask off when in the Godly Realm.

Zenyatta tilted his head, the simple gold earrings hanging from his lobes tinkling from the action. “Genji, it is good to see you! I hope you are doing well?”

“Doing as fine as I can,” Genji said with a bow, “How are you doing?”

Humming, Zenyatta turned around fully so he was facing Genji. It was then that Genji noticed the large jug in Zenyatta’s arms. It was a dusty red jar that was filled to the brim with a sparking golden liquid, almost like starlight from the sun.

“I am doing well, thank you! I was just going to go water the Fields of Breath. Though since I have six other jars I need to bring to the fields, I’d best get back to it. Wouldn’t want to get in the way of Gabriel’s helpers for too long, after all.”

“Oh! I didn’t mean to interrupt your work. Would you… Like some help watering the Fields of Breath?”

The Fields of Breath was the domain of the Sun God and the Death God. It was something Zenyatta was required to care for and cultivate for the ends of time. Each stalk in the Fields of Breath was a life from all the realms. The fields went on for as long as Genji could see and he was positive there was still more than even his eyes could discern. Every day Zenyatta would water them with the Celestial Wine he made before the God of Death would send his helpers to cut down stalks. The trimmed silver wheat would then be used to make more Celestial Wine. The process would repeat over and over in a never-ending cycle.

Zenyatta smiled at the offer for help, “If you don’t mind then I would greatly appreciate it! Do follow me, I’ll show you where the other jars are. I’m sure we’ll get this done even faster now that there’s an extra pair of hands.”

Genji opened his mouth to respond but sensing something hostile approaching, the God whipped around and drew his sword just as another blade clashed against his.

“Genji you bastard!”

Clicking his tongue, Genji pushed back against Sparrow and leapt away, holding his sword up at the ready and glaring at the other God from under his tiger mask.

“You are so not going to ruin this for me!” Sparrow hissed, a growl building up in his throat.

Genji laughed, “Sparrow! Happy to see you! Why so upset?”

From his tone it was clear he knew exactly why Sparrow was pissed. And if he could see his brother’s face, Sparrow knew for a fact Genji would be giving him a teasing look. Besides, his tone had the hint of a growl to it, barely hiding Genji’s own annoyance.

“Genji, Sparrow. If you two are going to fight, I would rather you do it outside of my domain.” Came the disapproving tone from Zenyatta.

The two growling Gods quickly cut off the hostile noise, quickly scrambling to put away their swords. The last time they had fought in front of Zenyatta the Sun God had tossed them out of his domain and had refused to talk to them for a solid week. He was very much aware the two were competing for his affections, but what they seemed to miss was the fact that Zenyatta had frequently expressed his own attraction to the both of them. Zenyatta loved both Genji and Sparrow individually and had no intention of picking one over the other, yet the two twins seemed too immersed in one-upping the other that they completely missed all the signals Zenyatta was laying down.

At Zenyatta’s subtle threat, the two were quick to take off their masks and apologize with low bows. “Sorry for causing trouble, Zen.” Sparrow mumbled, reaching into his robes and pulling out the flowers. “I stopped by to bring you flowers!”

Genji snapped up from his bow, staring at the flowers with wide eyes before also scrambling to grab a little satchel tied at his waist. He held it out to Zenyatta as well, sharing a sharp glare with Sparrow.

“I also brought you flowers! Though mine are the plucked petals for you to press into a book.”

Zenyatta blinked in surprise at the gift offers. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sweet gestures. With a fond sigh Zenyatta rolled his eyes and turned back around, heading towards one of the many stables built near the Fields of Breath.

“Though I appreciate the gesture, I will have to accept your gifts after I finish watering the fields.” Zenyatta made sure to toss an inviting smile over his shoulder. “Can I count on the two of you to help me?”

Genji and Sparrow shared a look before they were scrambling to put their respective gifts away. They quickly fell into step on other side of Zenyatta, offering him twin smiles. “We’re here to help.” The twins said simultaneously.

Zenyatta chuckled warmly, “Happy to hear that. Follow me to the stables where I make the Celestial Wine and you both can pick up a jug. Make sure to carry it careful. It would be terrible if some spilt.”

“Got it.” Sparrow hummed.

“I will make sure to be careful.” Genji said the same time Sparrow spoke.

Nodding his head, Zenyatta pushed open the door to the stable they stopped at. “I’m sure you two will.”


	3. October 30th: Hugging/Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with one then ended in war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enjoy some sweet fluff. Another small oneshot where I'm indulging my need for some cutsie crud. Hope y'all also enjoy it. Honestly speaking I wanted to expand more on the different moments of this "war", but at risk of making it waaaaaaaaaay too long I simply kept it brief. Sorry about that! There are still some cute moments in my opinion, so it isn't a total bore! Once again thanks for reading~

It had started with a single kiss Genji had surprised Zenyatta with. It hadn’t even been on his face, it had simply been a little peck against Zenyatta’s shoulder. Yet that seemed to be the catalyst needed to start the war between Genji and Zenyatta.

Zenyatta made the move next, waiting till Genji was sharpening his blades in the lounge room. Genji had froze mid-conversation with Hanzo because Zenyatta had dipped down and placed a kiss to his uncovered cheek. Genji could still hear Hanzo’s wheezing laughter at the flushed expression he had made. Apparently Hanzo found it extremely funny that “playboy Genji” was thrown off his game by a simple Omnic. Genji managed to get him to stop laughing by tackling his brother to the ground. Though that ended in a scuffle with the two of them being scolded later, it was still worth it.

So the battle began, Genji taking Zenyatta’s surprise kiss as a declaration of war. Could he possibly be blowing this whole thing out of proportion? Yes, he probably was, but it was fun so what’s the harm? Besides! It was worth it to hear Zenyatta’s surprise giggling whenever Genji managed to kiss him unexpectedly.

Genji was relentless in his attacks against Zenyatta. He would even interrupt Zenyatta whenever the monk was meditating. The ninja would drop from the ceiling and hug him from behind before placing a kiss somewhere along his body and running off. Zenyatta didn’t seem at all bothered by this game he unintentionally got involved in. If anything, he only seemed to encourage Genji’s playing.

One such morning about three weeks into their “game”, Zenyatta was in the kitchen with Hanzo, Lena, and Reinhardt. The large German man was cooking up a large breakfast for when the other members of their little group woke up while Zenyatta, Hanzo, and Lena chatted softly, Reinhardt adding an interjection here and there.

“I do not know why you still encourage him to act like a child with this game.” Hanzo huffed into his coffee.

“I think it’s sweet,” Lena grinned, resting her chin on one hand. “Reminds me of something Emily and I did a while back before the recall. Though… Ours was a little different…” She trailed off, a light flush dusting her cheeks.

Zenyatta chuckled, tapping his fingers against the counter and pausing in his sewing. Lena had ripped a hole in her jacket and had asked him if he could fix it after learning he knew how to sew. While Zenyatta couldn’t claim he was an expert at it, he did indeed know his way around the needle.

That was how Reinhardt and Hanzo had found them, Lena sipping at a mug of tea while watching Zenyatta work. Reinhardt had laughed at the sight and had patted both of their backs, reminiscing about when Gabriel would be found in the wee hours of the morning sewing holes in torn clothes, most of them from Jesse or Genji. Which then led to Hanzo tentatively prompting the older man for stories about Genji back then. The stories about Genji during his time in Blackwatch then switched to how he was currently, finally ending with the latest little game he was playing.

“I find it helpful to encourage his playful nature. It is all harmless fun, is it not?” Zenyatta tilted his head in ways of a smile.

Hanzo snorted, “It is harmful to my eyes.”

“I recall a certain someone getting in trouble for breaking a table because his laughing had caused Genji to tackle him.” Lena sang, grinning at the glare tossed her way.

“I take any chance I can to laugh at Genji, he’s my brother.”

Zenyatta shook his head at that, finding himself laughing softly in amusement. He was a little relieved Hanzo had grown comfortable enough here in Overwatch that he was more willing to chat like this. Not only that, but Zenyatta was always pleased to hear how far along Hanzo and Genji had come in mending their relationship. Zenyatta would remember those days Genji lie awake, unable to sleep and lamenting to Zenyatta that despite everything Hanzo did to him, he still missed his big brother.

“Alright,” Zenyatta said, catching their attention, “I shall put an end to this little battle between Genji and me. Lena, here’s your jacket.” He added, handing it over to her.

“Oh! Thanks!” She took it, examining the stitching and smiling in satisfaction before slipping the grey hoodie on. Lena lovingly ran her fingers over the faded Overwatch logo.

Hanzo raised a brow as Zenyatta stood, “And just what do you plan to do?”

Zenyatta hummed in thought, tilting his head from side to side. “I wonder…”

Clearly unhappy with the lacking of an answer, Hanzo scowled and turned back to his coffee. Zenyatta chuckled but bid the others farewell, slipping from the room. Reinhardt, having been silent the whole time, grinned at the two.

“It is only going to get worse from here!” He laughed, though his booming voice was softer out of courtesy for those still sleeping.

Hanzo gave him an unimpressed look before rolling his eyes and smirking. “I highly doubt it could.”

///

Zenyatta found Genji still sleeping in their shared rooms, the cyborg snoring away with his face pressed into a pillow. He was devoid of his mask and helmet, unnecessary pieces of armor also removed for a more comfortable sleep. Zenyatta chuckled at the sight, shaking his head fondly before climbing into bed and straddling Genji’s back.

Once he was firmly settled Zenyatta spread out his hands and began running them up Genji’s back, squeezing at some of the tense muscles he felt. The lights along Genji’s body flicked to life as he slowly woke up. Humming at the gentle yet thorough massage, the cyborg tilted his head enough so he could look at Zenyatta from the corner of one eye. He gave a lazy smile, unable to stifle his yawn.

“Morning…” He mumbled, still trying to shake off the last dregs of sleep.

Zenyatta tilted his head in a smile, “Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?”

“It wasn’t bad. Though I did wake up a few times and noticed you weren’t here.” Genji twisted from underneath Zenyatta so he was now lying on his back underneath the monk.

Deft hands moved from Genji’s shoulders down to his chest, rubbing away there before moving up towards his neck and into his hair. Zenyatta scratched at Genji’s scalp in a way he knew the other loved. In response to this, Genji tilted his head back and let his eyes slip close as something sounding like a purr rumbled deep in his chest.

“Yes, I apologize for that. Lena had asked for me to repair her jacket. Then Reinhardt and Hanzo had joined us in the kitchen and I ended up losing track of time during the conversations we had.”

Genji raised a brow at that, “Oh? And what’d you guys talk about?”

“You, mostly.” Zenyatta said honestly, never one to omit the truth from Genji without good reason. He stared in amusement at the confused and somewhat nervous look Genji was giving him.

Hunching his shoulders, Genji chewed on his bottom lip nervously. “What did they tell you about? My Blackwatch days? Or when I was younger living in Hanamura? If Hanzo said anything about that octopus somehow ending up in mom’s kimono, I assure you he’s a liar and I had nothing to do with it! And any story Reinhardt says is over exaggerated! So don’t trust his word either!”

“Really? Lena backed him up on many of the stories he told.” Zenyatta mused aloud.

It was fascinating to see someone go pale while also blushing in embarrassment. Genji groaned, lifting his hands up to cover his face. “Oh geez!”

Zenyatta chuckled, taking Genji’s hands and lowering them from his face. “Alright alright, I’ll cease my teasing. We did indeed talk about your Blackwatch days, but that is because Hanzo was simply curious about who you were after that night. The topic switched to something lighter not long after. It seems that Hanzo is fed up with this little game we’re playing.” Zenyatta punctuated his statement with a kiss to Genji’s nose.

Genji snorted at that and rolled his eyes. “Forget Hanzo, I don’t care if this bugs him. I’m having fun and you’re having fun, that’s all that matters!”

“True. But I would much rather like to kiss you and not have it count as part of the war.”

“So you’re admitting defeat?”

Zenyatta paused and tilted his head, staring at Genji for a long while before humming. “No, I’m not. The one who will be admitting defeat is you, my sweet sparrow.”

Before Genji could question what Zenyatta meant, his face was suddenly being covered in a barrage of kisses. Genji yelped, trying to use his hands to block the onslaught but was unable to pull them from Zenyatta’s grip. Honestly speaking if he really wanted to escape he could, Zenyatta’s hold on his wrists wasn’t even tight to begin with. But Genji was having too much fun to bother fighting back.

“Zen!” He laughed, trying to duck away from the oncoming kisses.

“Admit defeat Genji!” His lover sang, peppering kisses along his scars and his jaw. Genji’s minor thrashing made the Omnic’s chrome face smack into Genji’s a few times but he didn’t truly mind the slight sting of pain. If anything they were gently soothed away by Zenyatta’s kisses.

Warmth flooded his chest and Genji laughed at the barrage of kisses. “Ok ok!” He practically shouted when he finally began struggling for air. “I admit defeat!”

Zenyatta leaned back in triumph, finally letting go of Genji’s wrists. He chuckled at Genji’s flushed face, reaching up and pinching his cheeks lovingly. “Good. I shall now claim my prize.”

Genji rolled his eyes but didn’t protest when Zenyatta’s hands smoothed over his cheeks and lifted his face so that he could slot their lips together. The kiss was sweet and gentle, something Genji could never get tired of no matter how many times they kissed. It was a sensation he craved over and over again in an endless cycle. Because of this, when Zenyatta pulled away Genji took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Zenyatta and flip their positions.

Zenyatta gasped softly but that sound soon tapered into a pleased hum as Genji went back to kissing him. The monk giggled, returning the loving gesture. Needless to say they didn’t leave the room for another hour or so.

///

Hanzo stared at Genji and Zenyatta from where he sat, suddenly no longer in the mood to eat the ramen in front of him. It tasted like ash in his mouth anyways. The lovey-dovey atmosphere around his brother and the Omnic was pretty much ruining his appetite.

Genji and Zenyatta were nestled together in a chair that was meant for one but they were forcing it to accommodate two. They had their heads leaning close and where whispering sweet nothings to each other, fleeting fingertips dancing over each other. The entire sight was sickeningly sweet and it made Hanzo want to gag. Of course he was happy for his brother for finding love and peace, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see him acting like a lovesick fool the entire time.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a rather powerful nudge. Next to him the large burly German man grinned, flicking his head towards the pair of lovebirds. “You forget I witnessed Jack and Gabriel when they first got together. As I said, ‘ _it is only going to get worse from here’_!”

Hanzo grimaced, “I might have to agree with you.”

Reinhardt laughed loudly, slapping Hanzo on the back in a placating manner. “Do not worry. You soon learn to tune it out!”

“That can’t happen fast enough.” Came the bland response, earning another booming laugh from Reinhardt.


	4. October 31th: Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranded alien is taught the mystical delights of Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the second AU I have planned! For this one, basically assume the Omnic crisis never happened, Overwatch and Blackwatch don't exist. Instead the Sentai Rangers exist! Since I actually intend to write something with this, I won't expand on the number of rangers and who is what colour. All ya need to know is that Genji is the Green Sentai (duh) and that Zenyatta is part of an alien species called Xotalan. The Xotalan are from a planet on the tail end of an arm from the Milky Way. Their species is distinctly aquatic and they worship two specific Gods. Iri the God of spirit and Sir (pronounced seer), the God of body. In their belief Sir and Iri used to be one being called Iris (ha see what I did there) yet the two eventually split into two beings. Because of this, the Xotalan species are able take off something called their "Spirit Mask", which is what gives them a fishy look whenever they wear it. It's like they pull of their face to reveal a face underneath. Hopefully it makes sense enough?? But idk you don't really need to know EVERYTHING about the species here since I'll most likely explain them better whenever I actually get around to writing a fic for them. But nonetheless here you go! Hope it intrigues you~

“Fascinating. So everywhere around the world people celebrate this… “Halloween” by dressing up as creatures of all shapes and sizes and then reciting a passage to receive treats?” Zenyatta asked, looking around them at the many kids running past where they stood.

Genji was dressed casually, opting to not wear a costume since almost every day of his life was wearing the Sentai suit. Beside him Zenyatta wore the usual robes of black and green. His hood was drawn and the mala around his neck had their many eyes closed in their dormant state. Attached at the chain around his waist was the intricate mask that usually gave Zenyatta his octopus-like face. Though since he was currently not wearing it, he looked pretty human. Just… A human with purple skin and greenish-blue markings. And currently said markings were glowing faintly, giving the alien an even more otherworldly appearance.

Chuckling, Genji shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “I mean that’s the gist of it more or less. Though not everyone dresses up as creatures. There’s kids that dress up as animals, book characters, heroes, and so on! It depends on what the kid feels like! And even some adults dress up! Halloween is for everyone.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Zenyatta mused aloud, “There have been several Sentai Rangers that have run past. Though I’m confused as to why you have not donned on a costume.”

“I wear a costume pretty much every day of my life. Halloween can be my day off from it.” Genji offered with a grin. He then gestured to Zenyatta’s mask, “Though if you let me wear that I might just decide to put on a costume.”

Zenyatta truly laughed at that, the Xotalan plucking his mask from his hip and holding it up to look at his true face. “I am sure it will not do the same for you as it does for me. Since this mask is a manifestation of my spirit, it reveals only my true self. However even if it worked for others the same way it does for me, we would need to be the same species for it to work, wouldn’t we?”

Genji shrugged at that, still wearing his signature grin. “Maybe! Though since you look like this, perhaps we’re related in some way. Maybe it could work on such a night like this where everyone is dressed as something nonhuman.” He emphasized his point by wiggling his fingers.

“Perhaps,” Zenyatta smiled with a roll of his eyes, turning his mask over. “But I would rather not have my Spirit Mask given to someone else to wear.”

Closing his eyes, Zenyatta lifted the mask to his face. Suddenly the seam where the mask met his skin disappeared. The closed eyes of the mask flared open the moment the mask melded into his skin. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, the alien flicked each of the tentacles on his face individually.

Humming, Zenyatta looked at Genji with a tilt of his head. “What time are we required to head back to the base?”

Genji fell into step beside Zenyatta, “Well we don’t have to return till you want to. Everyone split up into groups just to show you guys how humans celebrate Halloween. They’ll call when they’re done walking around.”

Zenyatta nodded his head, looking around excitedly. “I’m glad we do not have a time limit then. Already from what I’ve seen it’s fascinating.”

A few people stopped as they passed Genji and Zenyatta, staring into the alien’s face and whispering amongst each other in excitement. One teenager was bold enough to stop in front of Zenyatta and stare at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Are you dressed as Cthulhu?”

Blinking down at them, Zenyatta tilted his head in confusion. He looked up to Genji for clarification. “Cthulhu…?”

Genji quickly scrambled to explain, laughing slightly. “Ah! Cthulhu is a giant cosmic entity of sorts. Called an elder God or something like that. They’re basically a huge octopus monster thing.”

Zenyatta hummed, nodding slowly as he processed this information. He then crouched down so he was somewhat eye-level with the kid. “Well what do you think, little one?” Just then the mala around his neck opened their eyes, looking towards the teenager.

They only jumped slightly at the sudden action. However they were then smiling widely, “That’s so cool!”

Apparently that was enough incentive for Zenyatta to be swarmed by onlookers. It was mainly teenagers and children, though the adults accompanying them were close in order to watch their children. A few hands brushed his mala and there were squeals as the eyes blinked and looked at individual children. Some of the older kids asked how they worked and Zenyatta simply chuckled and said “magic”.

Finally after nearly ten minutes of being on the sidewalk letting children admire his “costume”, Genji and Zenyatta continued on their way. They eventually passed by an old couple handing out company. Apparently they liked Zenyatta’s look so much that they gave the “cute boy” some candy. Needless to say Zenyatta split the sweet treats with Genji.

“Can you even eat like that?” Genji asked offhandedly.

Zenyatta snorted, “Genji, this is the face I was born with. Of course I can eat with it.”

Thankfully Genji had the courtesy to look sheepish. Hunching his shoulders he flushed, “Right. Sorry.”

It didn’t go unnoticed that Genji was staring as Zenyatta as he unwrapped a bar of chocolate and brought it towards his tentacles. It was a little hard to see how he ate, especially with how low the lighting was around them.

Zenyatta snorted in amusement, pausing in his walking and turning to face Genji. He then grabbed Genji’s wrist and pulled to get Genji’s attention. Genji’s eyes widened in surprise when suddenly Zenyatta’s face was leaning close to his. He registered the warm, slightly moist tentacles on his cheeks and the taste of chocolate gracing his lips.

Then Zenyatta was pulling away with a whisper, “That is where my mouth is.”

Genji remained frozen as Zenyatta walked away from him, a bright flush flaring up and making his cheeks burn. He sputtered when he finally gained enough brain cells to follow after Zenyatta. When had he gotten so far ahead?!

“Wait! Zen! Hold on a moment!”

“Better hurry up, Sentai.” Zenyatta sang, a laugh in his tone.


	5. November 1: Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better keep your sweaters locked up, Dragons like to hoard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not entirely Genyatta centered, sorry! It has a sprinkling of it but this is generally just a fun "sweater stealing" fic. Hopefully y'all enjoy it anyways <3 Thank you for reading and such~ Hope you all had a fun Halloween!

Ana sipped at her tea leisurely, staring out the window with a wistful look. Beside her was Jack, the two old soldiers lost to their own thoughts. Despite not talking, Ana and Jack had their shoulders pressed close to each other, a silent comfort for whatever thoughts were on.

Heavy footsteps pulled them from their thoughts, the two watching Reinhardt trot into the room with a few various locks and keys in his hands. He hummed as he moved over to them, setting down two locks and keys in front of them. Ana raised a brow in question though Jack was the one to voice his confusion.

“Um… Reinhardt? What are the locks for?”

“It is begging to get cold out!” Reinhardt laughed, grinning at them. “When it gets too cold, sweaters come out! And what happened to our warm clothes when Overwatch still existed?”

Ana blinked in realization, letting out a grunt of acknowledgment. “Right. Genji.”

Back in Blackwatch, Genji seemed to have a penchant for stealing warm clothes to wear. Gabriel had found it endlessly amusing that Genji had done little to cover up his acts. However for some reason Genji only stole things from the few Overwatch and Blackwatch members he trusted. Never did he take something from someone he barely interacted with.

At first Jack had tried to put a stop to it, though because he didn’t have full authority over Blackwatch agents, he had left it for Gabriel to handle. However since the stolen items were usually returned in the end, Gabriel didn’t do much other than tell Genji to keep the thieving to a minimum. Not exactly what Jack meant as a reprimand but when it came to the volatile ninja it was extremely hard to keep a hold of him.

“Maybe he’ll ask this time instead of just taking.” Ana mused aloud, smirking into her tea cup.

Jack snorted at that and rolled his eyes. “Or he won’t take anything. Zenyatta was an extremely good influence on him. Maybe he convinced him not to steal anything.”

“Maybe! But it is better to be safe than sorry! That is why I brought locks.” Reinhardt waved at them, already starting to exit the kitchen. “I will bring the locks to the others on base. Remember to keep use it!”

Ana and Jack gave half-hearted confirmations, falling into silence when Reinhardt was gone. It was only broken up by Ana sipping at her tea and Jack fiddling with the lock.

“So are you going to use the lock?” He asked after a while.

“Of course not,” Ana hummed, “I doubt it’d do any good against Genji when he wants something. And besides, I never really minded it when he borrowed my things. He at least treated them nicely.”

Jack hummed in agreement, clicking the lock closed before opening it with the key again. “Never really did mind as much as I pretended to. But it doesn’t mean I won’t be putting up a fight. If he wants my sweaters he’ll have to get through more locks.”

Rolling her eyes, Ana set her tea cup down. “You make it sound like locks will keep him out.”

“Well we can only hope.”

//

It was about a week into the fall month that Genji started making his routinely nabbing of warm clothes. First to go was one of Jesse’s incredibly ugly and tacky sweaters. At first he had been going to grab one with a stitched on horse with a cowboy hat but he didn’t think it’d be a good idea. There was a reason that sweater was buried under all of Jesse’s clothes. It had been something Gabriel made for Jesse the first winter he spent out of Deadlock. It had been huge on him then yet fit snugly now. Genji knew from looking at it that it was still extremely precious to the cowboy so he left it alone.

The sweater he was wearing now stood out like a red light, literally. The red and gold fabric stood out against the white chrome of his body. He was making eggs in the kitchen, Zenyatta at the table and holding a mug of warm coffee. Though he doesn’t need to drink, Zenyatta still liked the warm feeling from the coffee. He too was also wearing a sweater, though his was a little tattered and made of soft yellows. It was clearly a well-loved sweater that had been worn for quite a while.

“Genji! How in the Sam Hell did you get past my locks! I had three of em! One was a password!” Jesse demanded the moment he stomped into the room.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Genji didn’t even turn around, flipping the egg up high before catching it in the pan.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, hands on his hips. He gave Zenyatta a mildly accusing look. “Ya just gonna let him go on about and steal clothes?”

Zenyatta hummed, turning to stare at Genji. He didn’t say anything but the flinch from the cyborg let them know that he was indeed aware of the look he was being given. He hunched his shoulders, repeatedly tapping his fingers against the pan.

“Genji.”

He flinched at the clear disappointment hanging heavy in that one word. Hunching his shoulders, Genji turned off the burner after putting the egg on a plate.

“Yes?”

“I was told that you had asked Jesse before taking his sweater.”

Genji turned around quickly, “But I did ask!”

“Like Hell ya did!” Though Jesse really didn’t mind, he was only putting up a huff and puff because he was the first to get his things nabbed.

“I did ask! You just happened to be half asleep last night when I asked.” Genji stated as a matter of fact, staring at Jesse. With his mask on it was hard to tell his expression, though it was quite an intimidating look.

Jesse paled just as quickly as he blushed, his voice falling to a squeak. “Y-ya came to ask last night?”

“Yes. Last night. I would’ve asked my brother for one of his but he wasn’t in his room.” Genji was still staring at Jesse, almost like he was daring him to say something.

Probably understanding the subtle threat that lacked words, Jesse cleared his throat and adjusted his hat. “Right. J-just make sure to ask next time.”

And with that he was leaving the kitchen pretty quickly, his blush reaching the tips of his ears. Genji snorted, leaning popping off his mask in order to enjoy his eggs. He paused in stabbing the fluffy yellow bits when he felt Zenyatta staring at him. He looked up, able to tell he was being leveled with an unimpressed look.

“What?”

“Genji, it’s rude to threaten someone like that.”

“I wasn’t threatening though! Simply stating a fact.” The grin added to his statement did absolutely nothing to support his words.

Zenyatta sighed, shaking his head in something like fond amusement. "Oh Genji… Just promise me you’ll ask before taking the next sweater?”

Genji sighed, “Yes, I promise.”

The two fell into silence for a moment, Genji poking at his eggs and eating a few. “So… You’re not going to ask me to stop?”

“Of course not. Even I could tell that Jesse wasn’t seriously annoyed with you. If anything, I am positive he found it somewhat amusing. Besides,” Zenyatta rested his chin in his hand, “Does this not help us with security? If you can managed to get past their locks then it means security isn’t as up to date as it should be.”

Genji blinked, a wide grin lifting up his scarred lips. “So what you’re saying is, is that if Winston somehow lost his sweater then it’d show that security needs beefing?”

Zenyatta went back to looking at his tea cup, amusement dripping from his tone. “Who knows? I’m certainly not telling you to pilfer more sweaters from our friends.”

Grinning, Genji leaned close and placed a kiss to Zenyatta’s cheek. “I love you for supporting me.”

“I am simply taking care of my dearest Dragon that has a penchant for hoarding.” Zenyatta hummed, clearly not protesting the few extra kisses placed to his cheek.

After that Genji would nab sweaters from different members of Overwatch. He’d deny ever doing such a thing, even when he was wearing the evidence. The only ones to not complain were Hana, Lucio, and Ana. Hana seemed amused at Genji wearing the cute rabbit printed sweater. It had even come with a hood that had little rabbit ears on it. Genji spent the entire day with the hood pulled up over his head.

It got completely ridiculous when he finally stole a sweater from Winston. Apparently he’d been trying to lull Winston into a false sense of security. After all why would Genji try and take a sweater from Winston? It wasn’t like he could fit the thing. But then when he called a meeting to discuss plans for a new mission, everyone had entered the room to see Zenyatta sitting on Genji’s lap while the two of them were being swallowed up by one of Winston’s sweaters.

Jesse had laughed so hard tears were in his eyes and he wheezed about his spleen bursting, a few other members sharing his sentiments. Winston merely groaned, rubbing at his face.

“I expected this kind of thing from Genji, but you too Zenyatta? I thought you were a better role model than this.” He had grumbled, ambling into the meeting room and situating himself at the front of the table.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Zenyatta hummed sweetly, stifling a giggle when Genji hid his face in his shoulder just to hide his own snickering. “I am acting just as one would at my age, am I not?”

Winston squinted at him before rolling his eyes and pushing up his glasses. “Right. Athena, please make a note that the security of the base apparently needs to include current members as well.”

“Understood.” Came the AI’s voice.

Genji chuckled softly, nuzzling closer to Zenyatta. After the meeting Zenyatta made sure to get Genji to promise he’d ask the next time he wanted to borrow sweaters. He kept true to his word, this time asking Reinhardt if he could borrow a sweater. Apparently Reinhardt was so pleased that Genji had asked that he let the cyborg borrow two. One for him and one for Zenyatta. Needless to say the upcoming winter was going to be a comfortably warm one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also keep in mind that I know there's probably spelling errors and other such things. I'll return and edit this after Genyatta week ends)


	6. November 2: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has a birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaah sorry this is a day late (going to be two days since it won't upload till the next day Dx ) I tried to write it but gosh I had a lot on my plate with school and crap that I just couldn't. So this chapter is late and tomorrow will maybe be late :'D But it will be uploaded tomorrow so don't worry about that! After that I will finally be done with Genyatta week! Thank you all for reading and for your comments <3

It was near the end of summer. When the leaves were changing and falling from their perch. The air was still warm but it had the faintest bite of a chill to it, coaxing many to dress warmer. It was during this time that Genji had offhandedly mentioned it was his birthday.

Genji had been living with the Shambali for nearly a year now. Though Genji was better than he was when he first came to the Shambali, Genji still had problems. He still belittled himself and his small successes. Though he preened under compliments and attention, if someone mentioned it he would instantly clam up and shut away. Genji was a very cautious person, something Zenyatta had come to learn.

It had been an offhanded comment, Genji himself didn’t even seem aware of it. He was staring outside, a wistful look giving him a more peaceful look. Genji had taken to removing his mask when in the confines of the monastery. Though whenever he left the safety of the walls, Genji would always put his mask right back on.

“Ah… It’s my birthday today.”

The simple phrasing of it almost made Zenyatta drop the tray in his hands. Instead he managed to place it on the table between them with only a small shake of his hands.

“Your birthday? Why did you not tell us? I’m sure everyone would have loved to celebrate it with you.”

Genji shrugged, picking a stray thread from the robes he wore. “Dunno. Guess I just didn’t see the point. It’s not like it matters.”

Zenyatta internally frowned, “And why do you feel that way?” He asked as he folded his legs underneath him.

It seemed like he had been expecting that question. Maybe he was catching on to Zenyatta’s style of asking things Genji was reluctant to answer. ‘ _Part of the healing_ _process_ ’ Genji mused to himself.

“Because why should it? I was born on this day. A stain on the Shimada name that spelt my fate of being cut down. A sparrow with its wings broken. My birth was a shameful and it shouldn’t be remembered. On this day I poisoned my family by existing. And on this day I was cut down because of the choices I made.” Genji stated, eyes empty of any indication the emotions running through him.

Zenyatta very much disagreed with this. He looked down at his hands, his internal fans whirring softly. “I understand that you do not believe your birth was worth it, but I beg to differ.”

Genji snorted, letting his eyes slide over to Zenyatta, “Yeah. I know you would. You’re nice like that.”

They had fallen into a silence after that. There was so much Zenyatta wanted to say, much more he wanted to argue. Genji was worth the life he had been given. Of course it had been painful, getting from point A to point B, but Zenyatta was feeling slightly selfish in believing that everything happened for a reason. That Genji showed up on their steps half frozen because the Iris decided he belonged here. And Zenyatta believed wholeheartedly that Genji belonged here. And Zenyatta wanted to prove to Genji that everyone was grateful for his life.

///

It was a simple plan.

Everyone in the Shambali had gathered in one of the larger rooms and had decorated the entire place with banners, fairy lights, and anything colorful that they could get ahold of. Zenyatta had taken up the task of keeping Genji distracted for a few hours, which wasn’t at all difficult. All he needed was to ask Genji if he’d like to take a walk and the cyborg was dutifully following. He seemed to very much enjoy the walks Zenyatta went on.

By the time they returned from their three hour walk, Genji was clearly exhausted and hungry. He tried to keep his back straight when walking beside Zenyatta but all it took was a light laugh and some gentle prodding before Genji was slumping his shoulders and admitting to being tired. Zenyatta had hummed and promised that Genji could eat as soon as they returned to the monastery.

As they neared the entrance, a fellow Omnic came rushing out. “Master Zenyatta! Brother Genji! There is something very urgent that requires both of you! Please, follow me!”

Zenyatta knew this was part of the plan but he tried to appear surprised. “Oh? I wonder what could be going on.”

Genji gave him a look, something Zenyatta felt was a suspicious one. Perhaps he hadn’t perfected his acting as well as he thought. No matter, the two dutifully followed the monk into the monastery and into the wide room. The moment Genji stepped through, there was a chorus of “surprise!” before confetti was tossed into the air. Zenyatta was a little surprised. He hadn’t been aware that they had confetti.

The cyborg stiffened, clearly surprised at the room around him. A crude and clearly rushed banner hung on the back wall saying “Happy Birthday Genji” while below it was a table decorated in soft blankets and rugs, a few wrapped packages added to the mix. A little ways in front of that table was another one, this one set lower to the ground. It had a decently sized chocolate cake on it with other delectable foods surrounding it.

Standing around the brightly lit room was every member of the Shambali, those without faces radiating pure joy while those with faces grinned widely at him. Genji quickly looked to Zenyatta, the monk chuckling and tilting his head in his gesture of a smile.

“Happy birthday, Genji. I know you did not believe your birth was worth it, but I very much would like to show you why it is we all believe differently.”

After that one right after the other, members of the Shambali stepped forward and told Genji they were thankful for him being born and why. They mentioned traits of his personality they liked, things he did that they admired, and words he said that inspired. They talked about the small things Genji didn’t even realize he did that they enjoyed. Some even talked about how he had helped them with a simple task despite not even needing to. Each recounting of why they were thankful for Genji being born was different and unique to each individual, but all of them rang with truth.

When it got to Mondatta, he had nodded his head and brought his folded hands from behind his back, offering Genji a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. “Genji, when you first showed up on our doorstep, I had sensed great turmoil in you. Though it was rough at first, I am truly grateful you came to us. You brought forth a sense of ease to the Shambali. We trust you to be there for us, to protect us even if we don’t need it. You are a part of the Shambali, now and forever. It matters not where your feet take you after this day. Know that no matter how far you wonder, you have a home here amongst the Shambali.”

Genji made a choked sound, his shoulders shaking faintly. Then when Mondatta looked towards Zenyatta, the only one left who hadn’t spoken, Genji too looked his way. Zenyatta took Mondatta’s place when his brother stepped away. Zenyatta took Genji’s hand, placing a little wood carving into it. He had spent all of yesterday evening and night working on it. Though it wasn’t the best, it was still distinct enough that one could tell it was a sparrow.

“Genji, I know you struggle believing there is good and you and something worth saving. But I want you to know that when I met you, I knew there was something in you worth saving. Even when you were angry at yourself and everyone, you still deserved saving. Even when you cut down those that tried to threaten our safety when out in public, you still deserved saving. There is blood on your hands and there are scars on your soul, but you are not less in any of our eyes. You have brought so much joy and life into the Shambali, even if you’re not aware of it. The little jokes you make always manage to bring laughter or at the very least a smile.

“When you are willing to talk, your conversations are always so engaging. Your wit is like no other and it is simply fascinating to learn how you think. Training with you is also fun. You do not hold back yet you fight with a care that shows you mean no intentional harm. You’re a good soul Genji, more than you know. And I honestly hope one day you come to see yourself as we see you. A bright person with a beautiful spirit. A sparrow that is free and able to fly, all he needs to do is spread his wings and soar.”

Genji took in a sharp, shuddering breath. Sniffing, he raised a shaking hand to his face plate and removed it. The scarred face underneath was twisted into a tear-stained, bright smile. Genji grinned at them all, tears still streaming from his eyes. He laughed wetly, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand and smearing his tears. He had always been a rather messy crier.

“Guys… Thank you so much…” He whispered, voice wobbling and interrupted by his sniffing. “I… I don’t know what to say. There’s no words that can… Express how much this means to me. I—Thank you. Thank you so much!”

He bowed low at that, clutching his mask and the wooden sparrow close to his chest. Zenyatta chuckled, waving his hand to the other monks before coaxing Genji to stand and enveloping him in a tight hug. Like a tide, everyone rushed forward and wrapped themselves around Genji in a tight hug. They all cooed their adoration of Genji, thanking him once again for being born.

Zenyatta pressed his forehead against Genji’s and whispered low enough for only him to hear, “Thank you for existing, Genji. I truly believe the world would be dull without your smile to brighten it up.”

Genji grinned at that, snorting in amusement. “You’re so cheesy master. But… Thank you. I think… I’m also kind of happy I was born. It let me meet you guys, after all.”


	7. November 3: Traveling/Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta travels to figure out what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the the final story for Genyatta week! It is also the last AU I'm going to explore a bit! This one is where Zenyatta is the God AI Ra, yet he willing decided to transfer his mind into a simple Omnic body. Zenyatta was considered a somewhat peaceful God AI, so he didn't want to be involved with the Omnic crisis. He'd been left alone for a while but when the UN caught wind of there being a running God AI in Egypt, they sent Overwatch to handle it. Zenyatta and the "invaders" made a compromise of sorts. Being put under intensive watch by Overwatch was just something he agreed to in order to keep the peace between him and the humans. This takes place somewhat after Overwatch's recall.

They had been together every step of the way. Since that day he had left his Omnium in Egypt and had let Overwatch control his every move. Since that day he had been given to Blackwatch and used for information and hacking other Omnics. Because he was a God Ai, Omnics usually flocked to him and felt compelled to listen to him, even if he didn’t wish to order them around.

They had been together through the rise and fall of Blackwatch, through all of the sorrows and fear. For every funeral of a friend being buried, they were with each other. And when Overwatch was disbanded and the UN wanted him to be destroyed, they ran away together. Every moment of every day they were together. They laughed together, they mourned together. There had never been a time Genji and Zenyatta had not been together. Until now.

Zenyatta had been feeling restless since the recall, discussing with Genji the pros and cons about the whole thing. Genji wanting to fight for Overwatch yet Zenyatta was reluctant. He had given up his life in the Omnium just to avoid fighting in a war, why would he willingly go back to join a fight? It wasn’t the peace Zenyatta wanted yet Genji believed he had a duty to Overwatch. He had to go back and fight for them. Which left them where they were now. Zenyatta and Genji were going their separate ways.

“I don’t want to leave you…” Genji mumbled softly, a hand placed to Zenyatta’s cheek.

The former God AI tilted his head into the touch, letting out a sigh. "I know… But our paths split here Genji. I must… Figure out for myself if I really want to return to Overwatch. I cannot go with halfhearted intentions. It is either I go in with complete conviction or I end up hurting the cause. And with how important Overwatch is for you, I can’t do that. Not to you.”

Genji pulled Zenyatta close, wrapping him in a tight hug. “You have my number to contact me, right? I won’t be able to respond till Athena gives me the ok. But I will be checking your messages!”

“Yes, I promise I will contact you. I will refrain from putting my location unless it is of dire need.” Zenyatta hummed, returning the embrace. “Please take care of yourself, Genji. You tend to worry about others more than yourself.”

Genji snorted and kissed Zenyatta’s forehead. “Yeah, I’ll try. But if Jesse’s there, I make no promises. That cowboy is a hot mess no matter how old he gets.”

Zenyatta laughed, pulling away and cupping Genji’s cheeks. “Tell Jesse I said hello if he is there. And please don’t cause Winston too much stress.”

“I can’t promise that either. You know he’s going to feel inclined to keep tabs on you.”

Shaking his head, Zenyatta hummed sweetly. “There is not much he can do that I won’t know. Besides, if I’m against it then Athena won’t attempt giving my location to him, even if she wanted to.”

Genji laughed again at that. Of course Zenyatta would use his influence as a God AI to convince Athena to leave him alone. Though he had an inkling that if Zenyatta was in a situation where he needed immediate aid then he’d let her disclose his location. But for the time being Genji would be unaware of where Zenyatta was and what he was doing.

It was a struggle to let Zenyatta go. Genji honestly didn’t want to let the other go. Hugging tightly once more, Genji let out a shuddering breath. He buried his scarred face into Zenyatta’s neck, kissing there lightly.

“You promise you’ll message me, right?”

“Of course I will, Genji.” Zenyatta laid a kiss to his cheek, squeezing him for a moment longer before letting go and stepping back. “I know you can’t talk to me till Athena allows you, but please stay safe. For me?”

“Yeah, I will. You have to promise to stay under the radar so you don’t get found. You still have your influence as a God AI, after all.”

Zenyatta nodded, struggling to let go of Genji’s hands. He hesitated before leaning in to steal a quick kiss. It was then he pulled away fully for he knew that if there was even one piece of them connected, he’d be unable to pull away. More than seven years together and they were going to part. It hadn’t even been a few minutes but already Zenyatta was loath to leave Genji’s side.

“I will. I love you, Genji.”

“I love you too, Zen.”

And with that Zenyatta and Genji were going in the opposite direction. Zenyatta had spent an entire two days traveling to another state before he was sending Genji a message. It was a picture of him in a train, the former God AI flashing a peace sign to the camera. Zenyatta never took pictures that would give away his location, it would defeat the purpose of this after all. Though he did send Genji a few pictures of animals he ran into along the way.

It wasn’t till nearly a week later when Zenyatta was walking through a wide field that he got a message from Genji. It wasn’t a small message, instead it was nearly an overwhelming paragraph of Genji exclaiming his joy at being able to talk to Zenyatta and knowing that he was alright. He also talked about the few recruits that were in Overwatch and mentioned that Lena said hi.

Zenyatta had laughed at the message and had spent a while simply sitting in the field and messaging Genji. Time flew past and soon Genji was wishing Zenyatta a good night. Zenyatta then picked back up walking through the field, his optic sensors and the light of his phone the only thing to illuminate his path. He’d need to find a place he could sit down and rest, maybe charge his phone. But for now he would walk and enjoy the night.

From then on they swapped photos back and forth. Winston was of course a little weary on letting a God AI roam around without supervision, but Genji managed to convince him Zenyatta was safe. Yet the more photos and words they swapped, the more Zenyatta came to realize he missed Genji. He missed waking up to him in the morning, watching him eat, hearing his laugh. Zenyatta missed his warmth and his support.

And finally when Genji went on a mission and was unable to contact Zenyatta for a literal week, it was painful. Zenyatta had no way to know if he was alright or not. All he could rely on was waiting for a message and seeing whatever happened on the news. Zenyatta eventually did see signs of Overwatch on the news. Apparently a mysterious organization was dismantling some threats the terrorist group Talon had made.

When Genji had finally messaged him back, mentioning the few injuries he received, Zenyatta could only shudder and sigh in relief. Yet he was left feeling restless. Was Genji really ok or was he just trying to play down his injuries just to sooth Zenyatta’s worries. But either way Zenyatta was beside himself with worry and wanted to rush to Genji’s side.

After that Zenyatta spent some time thinking. He had seen the destruction Talon was doing and it did indeed fill him with concern. Not only that but here he was not doing anything when he knew there was bound to be something he could do. As a God Ai, he had some abilities that were bound to be able to help Overwatch and their journey of keeping the peace.

Zenyatta loved the journey that he was going on. He loved seeing the sights and he loved this time by himself. Yet Zenyatta did not want to continue traveling while his lover threw himself into danger. Zenyatta felt sick with worry when he finally came to realize that Genji could potentially be fatally wounded and Zenyatta wasn’t there to see him. It was surprisingly easy to realize that he’d much rather fight alongside Genji than watch him from the sidelines.

So with his resolve found, Zenyatta sent a message to a number he never contacted. It was a number buried deep in his memory banks, the number for Athena.

“ _Ra, it has been awhile. I have not heard from you in some time_.”

Zenyatta hummed, looking up to the sky. “Yes, I am aware. Tell me… How is Genji doing?”

“ _Agent Shimada suffered a fractured rib during his last encounter, but it is not detrimental to his heath._ ”

“I figured it was more than a few scratches. Thank you for telling me.”

There was silence for a moment before Athena spoke up, voice tentative. “ _Is there… Something you wish to talk to me about, Ra? You have not contacted me beforehand so this is quite peculiar_.”

Nodding despite the fact Athena wouldn’t be able to see it, Zenyatta asked his simple request. Would Athena please send a plane to pick him up?

The plane ride was a rather long one, taking an entire day for him to be picked up from his location and taken to Gibraltar. But when Zenyatta was landing and he saw the small collection of members standing outside and waiting, Zenyatta had a feeling Athena told them of his arrival.

Zenyatta was nearly tackled to the ground the moment he stepped out of the dropship. Genji had split off from the small crowd and had run to Zenyatta, tightly holding him in a warm embrace. Zenyatta was quick to return it when the shock wore off.

“Zen!” Genji gasped, breathless behind his visor.

Chuckling, Zenyatta tilted his face and kissed Genji’s cheek. “Genji, I’m home.”


End file.
